User talk:Statiuserr
Introduction These are the 4 different game modes that you can play in soulsplit. There are many differences and similarities with these 4 modes. The different game modes are explained below. Sir Sirs are generaly bad as they aren't good for PvM. If you make a sir it's probably to have some easy fun and to make some money. *5000 xp per hit *abillity to type ::Pure (instantly maxes out all combat skills aside from defence) *Good mode if you just started this game as you can easly max it and do frosts dragons and bosses. *The drop rates are extremely low. So its unbeneficient if your bossing. *Sirs are easy to max out, making them a good way to stake easily. Lord Lords are for those who want the feel of levelling quickly, but not too quickly. Lords are possibly the most commonly chosen type of accounts, as they have the benefit of being easy to train, but also have a fair drop rate and hit rate as well. *500 experience per hit. *Fairly easy to max out skills. *Fairly good drop rate considering the ease of training. *Pvm hits are better than a Sir's hits. *Lords have better chances than sirs of getting drops from NPC's. Lords and Sirs are the same in description, however training Lords is harder, but worth it considering the rewards. Legends For the more established players of Soulsplit, Legends are the second hardest, but possibly the most ideal choice. Legends are not excessively difficult to train, they do take a while however. Legends are far more difficult as opposed to the previous two modes, but they make up for it in their high drop rates, higher hits, and other perks. *50 experience per hit *Legend's Cape , one of the best cape ingame considering the bonuses. *Infinite Prayer in every soulsplit place , including wilderness and pvp worlds, however, the prayer drains when protecting melee in afk spots such as ; bandits (training teleports > bandits) or even magic axes. *Special attack regenerates quickly. *PvM hits are increased. *High drop rates Here is an example of a player wearing a Legend's Cape. Extreme The hardest game mode that can be chosen in Soulsplit. Extremes are by far the most difficult to train as the have the lowest experience rate. Extremes are almost always very experienced players who have usually completed the most of the challenges assosciated Legends/Lord/Sir accounts. Though they are difficult to train, and the effort put into making one is great, the rewards all well worth it. *10 experience per hit. *Sir Owen's longSword. *Infinite Prayer everywhere in Soulsplit, aside from certain "AFK" spots. *35 seconds to refill Special Attack bar from 0-100% *Highest drop rate in game. *Hits far higher than any mode in PvM. Here is a player wielding Sir Owen's Longsword. NOTE It may look like the stats are horrible, but Sir Owen's Longsword is one of the fastest hitting weapons in all of SoulSplit. Note; All modes have same hit rate in dueling, pvp. extremes are only beneficient for their Sir Owen's Longsword and PvM (player vs monster). Sir Owen's Longsword can not be used against players.